New Leaf!
'''New Leaf! '''is the 6th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Flatterine and a race car driver switch jobs for the day. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Bloomie *Doomer *Announcer *Gray *Red Trivia *Gloobert does not actually have carsickness, but he unfortunately got it when Flatterine sped the car up a little. *Second episode of Mr Kahani's absence. Story The episode begins with the boys watching a race on TV. Flatterine: "Wow, this is an awesome race. Who do you think is gonna win?" Loundrel: "I don't know, but whoever it is, I sure hope it's Red." Splattery: "You know, me too." The scene cuts to the TV, where Red is passing some of the other cars in the race, bringing him into first place. Announcer: "And the winner, be default is, Red." Flatterine: "Yes, yes, yes! I knew it, I knew he'd win. How awesome is that?" Squidling: "Really awesome Gloobert & Cadabrin: "Really awesome!" Flatterine: "You know, it would be even awesome to become a professional race car driver." Loundrel: "I'm sure it'll happen to you someday. But aren't you happy being one of Bubbletucky's heroes?" Flatterine: "Being a superhero is good, but I thought I'd be something else in my life, other than fighting crime almost everyday." Gloobert: "That's not all we do. We take care of Bubbletucky, and make sure it's safe from any bad guys, and we have a good record in heroism." Flatterine: "Well, I guess you're right. But on the other hand, I'm going down to the race track. See you later." Gloobert: "I'll come with you." Flatterine and Gloobert walk out the door. Loundrel: "You know, Flatterine is kind of right. Maybe being a race car driver for a day won't be as bad as being Bubbletucky's superhero. Hmmm, maybe I should try that." The scene cuts to the race track, where Flatterine is looking at various race cars that are having a practice race. Gloobert is along with him. Flatterine: "Look at all those cars. Gloobert, did you ever say that you wanted to be a race car driver?" Gloobert: "I picture it every time I see a race. It's like who's gonna win or lose." Flatterine: "All those cars flying through thr track at a fast pace, going through the track so fast, that you can tell who's who, and the joys of having fun." Gloobert: "Hold on there, Flatterine. Your time will come, eventually." Unintentionally, a snail race car driver comes by and speaks to the boys. Driver: "Is it true? Did I hear you say that you wanted to be a race car driver?" Flatterine: "That's right." Driver: "Well, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Gray, and in case you forgot, I'm the kind of guy you want to talk to." Flatterine: "I'm Flatterine, and in case you noticed, I'm one of the Electronicles, Bubbletucky's superheroes." Gray: "I can see. What kind of duties do you take as Bubbletucky's superhero?" Flatterine: "Oh, nothing much, just make sure that the town is in good working condition." Gray: "Is that it?" Flatterine: "Oh, and make sure that bad guys aren't creeping around town." Gloobert: "He does a lot, and I can assure you, he's pretty brave and fast." Gray: (laughs) "Wow, you sure are busy." Flatterine: "Well, you know. But today, I thought that after watching a race on TV, I decided that I wanted to take a break from being a superhero, and take the chance to be a race car driver." Gray: "Well, you might think that being a race car driver is fun and all, but it requires keen eye concentration and skill. Plus, lots and lots of practice." Gloobert: "Wow, that sounds like it could be difficult." Flatterine: "What about you, Gray? If you could be anything for a day, what would it be?" Gray: "Well, I have always wanted to be an artist, and express my artistic vision, but the one thing I really, really want to be?" Gloobert & Flatterine: "What's that?" Gray: "Being a superhero." Flatterine: "Really?" Gray: "That's right. I've always wondered what it's like to be robotic superheroes ever since I was a little snail. It's always been my chance to just save someone in trouble and fight crime." Flatterine: "Wow, that's the most awesome thing I've ever heard someone say! Hey, I just had an idea. Do you want to switch jobs with me for the day, just to see whether we like them?" Gray: "You mean, I be a superhero for the day, and you be a race car driver?" Flatterine: "Exactly!" Gray: "Alright then, let's switch." Gray and Flatterine each switched their outfits and give them to each other. Flatterine comes out with Gray's race car outfit, and Gray comes out with Flatterine's clothes, but bigger. Flatterine: "Well Gloobert, what do you think this will turn out?" Gloobert: "With you as a race car driver and Gray as a superhero, I'm gonna say it'll go good." Flatterine: "Awesome. Come on, let's get inside Gray's car." Gloobert and Flatterine hop into Gray's race car and check out some of its features. Gloobert: "Wow, check out this ride." Flatterine: "It's awesome. Who knew a race car driver would have this much space." (checks out the back) "This is gonna be good." The scene cuts to Gray, on his way to Mr Kahani's castle. Gray: "I can't believe it. After all these years, I'm finally gonna be a superhero for the day. Why didn't I think of this before? I can tell that this is gonna be a good day. I wonder what I can do there? Probably have fun with Flatterine's bros. Or...or have them take me over around Bubbletucky....? Because that town has brought back so much memories...Yeah, yeah, that's right. It's good to be back here." Gray arrives at the castle. There Squidling is playing with his teddy bears. Squidling: "Okay, Dandy. You have to apologize to your brother." Gray: "Hello. Is anyone there?" Squidling: "Yes, might I ask, just who are you." Gray: "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a fellow race car driver Gray. I just recently switched jobs with Flatterine for the day." Squidling: "You and Flatterine switched jobs for the day?" Gray: "Yep. He is now taking my race car out for a test run. Um, what I mean is, Flatterine is driving my car for the day." Squidling: "Oh, I thought you were talking about him buying a new car." Gray: "If Flatterine wanted to buy a new car, he would've said so, but he didn't" Squidling: "Alright, then. How strong are you?" Gray: "Pretty darn strong. One time, I tried to lift an abnormally fat pig when I visited a farm. I was getting pretty tired, because of that pig's weight." Squidling: "Wasn't that a little stupid?" Gray: "Yeah, and I wish I never did that. You know what, I'm just gonna hang around with you kids. Now, where are the other bros?" Squidling: "They're in the courtyard. Why do you ask?" Gray: "Oh, you'll find out." (he and Squidling come into the next room and came across the other boys) "Hey guys, one of you fetch me a sandwich." Splattery: "Whaaaaaaaaat?! Arrrrghh! Squidling!!!" Loundrel: "Okay. Squidling, who is this snail and why is he telling us to get him a sandwich?" Cadabrin: "Wait a minute. Aren't you Gray, the number 1 race car driver in all of Bubbletucky?" Gray: "Why, yes I am." Loundrel: "You know this guy?" Cadabrin: "Yeah, I've seen some of his races a while back." Gray: "I see you're a huge fan. This is the first time I've heard someone say that in my face. You know what, I think that you and I are gonna get along just fine." Cadabrin: "Wow, that's really amazing." Gray: "Now as I was saying before...Squidling, can you get me a sandwich, please?" Splattery: "Arrrrghhh....fine...one sandwhich coming right up." (flies away muttering to himself) Gray: "Thanks. Hey Loundrel, do you have any idea how you and your bros came to be?" Loundrel: "Well, our father, Mr Kahani...who's a tree...got lots of things to create perfect little boys. He also accidentally added in Chemical Y, and that's how he created us." Gray: "That...was one of the most amazing stories I have ever heard. I wish I could create robot children of my own." Loundrel: "And I tell ya, we were super powerful." Gray: "You were? I bet that was a fun day for you guys. Hmm, I wonder how Flatterine is doing on the race track." The scene cuts back to the race track, where Flatterine is taking Gray's race car out for a test run. Flatterine: "Whoo, this...is...awesome!" Gloobert: "Hey! Uh, hey Flatterine! Do you think that you can slow down a bit? I'm getting a little carsick!" Flatterine: "Gotcha!" (he slows the car down a little to ease Gloobert's carsickness) "There ya go, Gloobert!" Gloobert (sighs): "Thanks, bro. I feel much better. So how do you like your first day behind the wheel of a race car?" Flatterine: "So far, I'm liking it. But still, I wonder how Gray is doing at the castle." The scene cuts back to the castle, where Gray and Loundrel are having a conversation about themselves. Loundrel: "And when we were about to see what's going on, my father was pushed out through the castle's stone walls. And then, we saw the Super Evil Ball coming out and he flew away into Bubbletucky. Then, we flew to Bubbletucky and try to find the Super Evil Ball. Then, we found him in the bank, and Splattery grabs him and pops him. And now, Bubbletucky is saved." Gray: "Man, that's some adventure." Loundrel: "It was cool, and Splattery was the most hardcore bro we have." Gray: "I never knew Splattery could be that tough." Loundrel: "I've always knew that." Gray: "Wonderful." Bloomie walks into the room. Bloomie: "Hello, Loundrel." Loundrel: "Hello, Bloomie. I'd like you to meet the best race car driver in all of Bubbletucky, Gray." Bloomie: "It's an honor to meet you. Flatterine told me that you switched jobs with him for the day." Gray: "That's right. He's taking my car for a wondrous test race. I knew that he wanted to be race car driver for the day. But I can assure you, racing takes a lot of practice, and determination." Bloomie: "He sure sounds like he's having fun! You know, the other boys should do that one day. Loundrel, can we check Flatterine out at the race track?" Loundrel: "Super idea, Bloomie. We can watch Flatterine be in the race. I sure hope he wins. He likes to race." Cadabrin (came running in): "Let me get Doomer and we can go." (he runs out of the room) Gray: "Well, this is it. This is the day Flatterine gets to be in a race, for the first time. I hope that robot's got talent." Loundrel: "Don't worry, Gray. I'm pretty sure that he's as good as he says. You'll see." The scene cuts to the race track. All of the cars are lined up at the starting line. Flatterine: "I can't believe that I'm actually going to be in an official race. How awesome is that?" Gloobert: "Pretty awesome, indeed. And look...Loundrel, Splattery, Squidling, Cadabrin, Bloomie, and Doomer are here to root for us. Let's give them a shout-out." Flatterine (calling out): "Hey guys!" Cadabrin (calling out): "Good luck out there, Flatterine! Show them what you got!" Flatterine (calling out): "Thank you, Cadabrin!" Referee: "Racers, take your positions!" (The racers rev up their engines) "On your marks...get...GO!" The cars take off in an unexpected pace. Car #22 in in the lead. Race Announcer: "And they're off! We see thar Car #22 is in the lead right now, but it looks like that Car #15 might have the chance to pass it. We all know who is in Car #15. One time race car champion, Gray!" (one of the race officials tells the announcer who is actually in Car #15) "Folks, I was just told that Gray is not in the race this time, but he said it was some robot who is said to be one of Bubbletucky's superheroes, the Electronicles. And that he switched jobs for the day with the great champion." Flatterine: "How am I doing, Gray?" Gray: 'You're doing fine, Flatterine. Just remember to keep your eyes on the track, and get your head in the game." Flatterine: "Okay, thanks!" Flatterine speeds up and passes several of the race cars, almost getting him to first place. Loundrel, Splattery, Squidling, Cadabrin, Bloomie: "Go on, Flatterine! You can do this!" Doomer: "Yay! Go, Flatterine! Go, Flatterine!" Flatterine: "I know I do." Gloobert: "How close are we from beating these other cars?" Flatterine: "Not that close because we're only two cars away from being in first place." Gloobert: "That's great. Now let's pick up some speed and pass those other two cars." Flatterine: "You said it, bro." Flatterine once again speeds up the cat, making him pass the two cars, bringing him into first place. Gloobert: "Terrific, bro! We passed those two cars. Now all we have to do is cross the finish line and we'll win." Flatterine: "Let's do this." The two are in excitement about crossing the finish line. The camera follows the car as it easily rides around the track and across the finish line. Referee: "And we have a winner. Ladies and gentlemen, the winner, be default is no other than, Bubbletucky's Electronicle!" (the audience cheers on for Flatterine's win) "Say kid, what's your name?" Flatterine: "Flatterine." Referee: "Let's give it up for the Electronicle, Flatterine!" The crowd cheers for Flatterine one more time. Gray: "Wow, Flatterine, I'm impressed. You're got some racing skills there, kid." Flatterine: "Ah, thanks. I gotta say, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to be in my first race. But you know what, being a superhero is not as bad as you think it is." Gray: "And being a super hero is fine and all, but I'm just as happy being behind the wheel of a race car. So what do you say? Wanna switch back?" Flatterine: "Oh, yeah!" Gray and Flatterine switch back to their regular selves. Gray: "Well Flatterine, it was nice knowing you. But I've gotta get back to the race course. You never know when the next race is." Flatterine (laughs): "You know it. See you later." Gray: "All right." Cuts back to the Kahani Castle. Cadabrin: "Flatterine, you were amazing in that race. I can't believe that you won." Flatterine: "And it was my first time too. I gotta say, seeing all those races really paid off." Splattery: "And we can explain it all in one word." Flatterine: "What is it?" Doomer: "Awesome! Awesome!" Flatterine: "Oh, you guys. Who knew winning could get yourself some respect." Everyone laughs as they walk away. Narrator: "And so, the day is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles...and the race car champion, Gray!" The end Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps